


Mile High

by Jem3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sassy Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem3/pseuds/Jem3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have sex on a plane.</p><p>This is part of a longer story, but can be read alone.  The link for the rest of the story is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7103758/chapters/16141120</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High

After take off, Steve and Bucky made their way down to the bottom deck of the plane to one of its several bedrooms.

Bucky leaned against the door of the room that had been designated as “Steve’s” according to the sign on the door.

“What are you doing?” asked Steve.

Bucky gave him a cheeky grin, “nothing. What are you doing?”

“Going into my room,” Steve sassed back.

“Only if you can make it past me,” replied Bucky.

At his reply, Steve straightened up and walked forward. He attempted to sidestep Bucky to get to the handle. Bucky grabbed his hand and spun him around so Steve’s back was against the wall. “Not so fast, there Stevey,” Bucky said.

Steve scowled at Bucky. Bucky immediately let go of his ands and then proceeded to tickle him. “No! Buck! Stop!” screeched Steve.

Bucky eventually stopped and, still laughing, pulled Steve in for a sweet kiss. The kiss quickly deepened. Bucky’s tongue dominated Steve’s mouth and Steve moaned. His hands quickly found Bucky’s back and pulled him forward. Bucky’s hands moved down to cup Steve’s ass. The kiss continued with Bucky ravaging Steve’s mouth and Steve moaning.

Bucky lifted Steve off the floor and Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky. This caused Steve’s hard cock to rub against Bucky’s, making them both gasp. Bucky quickly freed a hand and pushed open the door before carrying Steve into the room. He and Steve fell on to the bed in pile of kissing and moans.

Bucky quickly divested Steve of any clothes. He pushed Steve back on the bed and turned to the nightstand. He grabbed a bottle of lube and walked back over to Steve. He stood in front of the bed and quickly stripped before rejoining Steve.

Steve leaned back as Bucky kissed him. Bucky started kissing his way down Steve’s body. He stopped at Steve’s nipples and licked then bit one, making Steve gasp, before doing the same to the other, which elicited a similar response.

He returned to Steve’s mouth and let his hands trail down Steve’s body. Steve thrust up as Bucky neared his cock, but Bucky bypassed it as his hand traveled further south and behind Steve’s balls. Bucky rubbed his fingertip against Steve’s rim, making him squirm.

“Buck, please,” Steve moaned. Bucky grinned against Steve’s lips and took his hands away to reach for the lube. Steve groaned at the loss, but Bucky’s hands quickly returned with his human one covered in lube.

He reached back down and teased Steve’s hole. He then inserted one finger. He searched for Steve’s prostate and knew when he found it by the jerk of Steve’s hips and his sudden intake in breath. He quickly inserted a second finger and a third, stretching Steve.

“Buck, I need you, now,” gasped Steve. Bucky pulled out his fingers and covered his dick in lube. He moved his hips, lined up his head with Steve’s entrance, and pushed in.

This time, Steve’s intake of breath was not one of pleasure. Bucky felt Steve clench around the head of his cock. He stopped moving and rubbed his hand up and down Steve’s arm and across his stomach.

Soon, Steve relaxed and told Bucky to keep going. Bucky pushed further in and was finally fully enveloped. Steve’s face was still slightly scrunched up in pain. “Keep going, I’ll be fine soon,” he reassured Bucky.

Bucky pulled out almost comply and thrust back in. He heard Steve gasped and quickly looked at Steve’s face. His eyes were closed and his face was pure bliss. Jackpot. He pulled out and thrust in again, eliciting the same reaction. “Yes, Buck. That’s it. Right there,” Steve encouraged Bucky. Bucky developed a rhythm, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in. “Yes. Buck. Oh my god,” Steve chanted.

Bucky started to move his hips harder, faster, increasing his speed. Each thrust of his cock hit Steve’s prostate dead on, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He started thrusting his hips up to join Bucky, increasing their rhythm more. Every thrust pushed Bucky’s cock all the way in making his balls slap against Steve.

“Bucky, I’m gonna cum,” Steve gasped.

“So am I,” grunted Bucky. His hips thrust forward once, twice. The third trust against his prostate pushed Steve over the edge.

“Ungh,” Steve grunted as spirt after spirt of cum landed on his chest and stomach.

The clenching of Steve’s orgasm pushed Bucky over the edge and he spilled his seed into Steve.

As he came down, Bucky slumped forward onto Steve and wrapped his arms around him. He rolled them over so Steve lay on top of him, still trying to catch his breath. Bucky ran his hands up and down his back.

With a snort Bucky said, “welcome to the Mile High Club.” Steve sat up and glared down at him before slapping him on the chest. That just made Bucky laugh louder. His laughter soon caught on, though and Steve joined him. They continued to lie there, giggling, with Bucky’s arms wrapped around Steve, in their post-orgasmic high.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: thedefiantprince.tumblr.com


End file.
